Two is Better than one
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Is it the right thing? Is it? After breaking up will they notice that Two is better than one?


**Hello other people. **

**I've been listening to some tunes and I made this. Hope you all like it. **

**As you all know I don't own Naruto. **

**Please enjoy.**

_**Two is better than one**_

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life**

**And I thought hey**

**You know this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing**

Naruto Uzumaki laid in his bed as they rain hit his cold window on cold night of December. In his hand he held his phone as he looked through his pictures.

They were all about her.

The one he was watching was the first one he had ever taken of her. She wore a little black dress for their first date. He convinces her for a picture and he was lucky she didn't like pictures.

He remembered that day like it had been the day before but it had been a year ago. He sigh as he let the phone fall. No one knew how much he loved that girl. How much he wanted her.

He missed her. He knew it was a mistake.

**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

**Maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

It was time to get up. He knew he was already late, but he couldn't find the strength to get up. It nearly took him 20 minutes to get up.

He change quickly and drove to the university where he prayed he would see her.

He walked the empty hall, everyone was in class already. He sigh as he passed her locker. He missed her so much that it physically hurt him and it was now that he understood that two is always better than one.

**I remember every look upon your face,**

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

**I think of you and everything's okay**

**And finally now, believing**

Hinata Hyuga sat all alone in a tree in the middle of campus. She didn't know with who to hang out. It had been long since she had been all alone, he was always there.

She closed her eyes and remembered those good times. She couldn't help but smile. With only thinking of Naruto she no longer felt alone, she felt safe once again.

Then she opens her eyes to find him feet away from her. He was also alone, something he was never. From where she sat she could tell that he was too sad.

He missed her and she was now starting to think that she too missed him.

**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

**Well maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

With her eyes she followed him. Had it all been a mistake?

Did she do the right thing on breaking up with him on something that it wasn't going to happen in a while?

She questions herself over and over again.

She looked at her side… and it was empty. No one could be in that place for it belongs with him and no one else.

She couldn't stand another minute alone because she too realizes that two is always better than one.

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life**

**And I thought hey**

**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

**Maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking**

She got up and ran. She ran like she had never had ran before and then he yelled out his name.

He turn around confuse and surprise.

She stopped right before she could get to where he was. It had seemed that with only one look the world had froze.

He wondered what was wrong and then he saw the tear running down her cheeks and he understood. Knowing that it was right he walked right up to her and kissed her swapping her off her feet like only he could do.

She weak at his kiss. It was like a drug to her, a drug that she could not let herself lose.

**Oooh I can't live without you**

**'Cause baby two is better than one**

**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

**And I've figured out with all that's said and done**

**Two, is better than one**

**Two is better than one.**

They parted away and smiled at each other. There was no need for words. They knew what they wanted to know.

They had missed each other but the idea of breaking up because he didn't know if wanted to marry her in some future wasn't wrong because he now knew he wanted her. That he couldn't take not be with her.

They now knew that two is better than one.

**OK well that is the end. Hope you all like it. I know it was a tad short but I just love that song (Two is better than one by Boys like girls Feat: Taylor Swift)**

**Just so everyone knows if for some reason in some part says Alexa or Mikael don't think I took it from someone else. If you all must know I write my stories with my own characters and then after I'm done I edit it so people like you can read it on Fan fiction. **

**Please review.**

**See ya. **


End file.
